


Caught up in You

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So fluffy it hurts, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is totally staring at Will. He just won't admit it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught up in You

Nico thought that volleyball had to be the greatest sport ever to be invented. Will had caught him after lunch and insisted on dragging him down to the court to play a quick game. Nico refused of course, because he was not interested in making a fool out of himself. Turns out watching from the sidelines was a hell of a lot better than playing the game itself.   
It was a humid day even by camp weather standards and as he watched Will run around with his white shirt clinging to him tightly exposing practically all of the muscles underneath, Nico found himself praying to the gods in thanks. 

“That was so out of bounds!” Piper called out angrily. Her hands were on her hips, hair tied up in a high ponytail with one piece hanging down with a feather braided into it. “Jason, tell them that that’s our point!”   
Jason came up beside her and nodded halfheartedly. “Yep. Sorry guys, our point.”

Nico started to fade out as Will and Percy started to argue with them. Instead he found his eyes drawn to Will again. He ran a hand absentmindedly through his golden curls, which were damp with sweat. But that didn’t diminish his looks in the slightest. In fact, it made him even more attractive. His hair looked amazing swept back, like golden waves. Will walked away from the net preferring to let the three work things out on their own. He grabbed his water bottle and started taking huge gulps. His Adams apple was bobbing furiously and Nico started involuntarily thinking of where else that mouth of his could go. 

_Wait, no! Gods, Nico stop thinking of stuff like that._ Nico tried to shake the thoughts away and instead focus on other things. Like the blades of grass between his outstretched fingers or how white the sand looked today. In his peripheral vision, Nico saw Will sling his shirt down on the ground. He then proceeded to take the remaining contents of his water bottle and pour it on himself. He watched as the clear liquid ran down his neck and into the crevices of his pectoral muscles. The water stood out plainly on his tan skin almost making him glisten. Will shook his head to dispel the remaining droplets. Nico wetted his lips with his tongue.   
“Nico!” Nico’s head shot up like a rocket. Piper was looking at him, a big grin splitting her face. “Are you even paying attention?” The tone in her voice made it sound like she knew he wasn’t. 

“Y-yeah, I am.”   
“Then was the ball out of bounds or not?”  
Shit. “Umm, no?”

Percy and Will were looking at him now. Percy was snickering into his fist. Will just smiled a toothy grin at him. Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t have expected much from him.”  
Nico felt his cheeks start to burn. Luckily Will swooped in to save him from further embarrassment. “Let’s just take five and say no one got that point.” Everyone agreed and went off to go towel off and re hydrate. Will, with his towel slung over his shoulders, was walking right up to Nico to sit down. He tried not to notice how Will’s muscles shifted when he walked or how good his hair looked wind swept over his forehead. 

Will plopped down beside him and cockily grinned at him. “So, di Angelo were you enjoying the view out there?”  
“W-what view? There was no view.” He stammered stupidly. He twisted his skull ring around and around on his finger, trying to look at anything other than Will Solace.   
“Uh huh. You were so staring at me. Admit it.”  
“I was not! The sun was in my eyes! It was hard to see.”  
“As in the actual sun or the son of the sun god himself?” Will’s voice had taken on a smug edge which made Nico want to hit him.   
“Whatever. I wasn’t staring.”  
“Ok. But if it makes you feel better, I was staring too.”

“W-what?” That caught Nico off guard. He was dressed in a plain Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jeans. Not the type of outfit that warranted staring. “You were not. You’re totally lying.”   
Will held up his hand,” I swear on the river Styx that I’m not! That ball was totally out of bounds.”   
Nico braved a look at him, who was gazing at him intensely. It didn’t help that Will’s eyes were so blue. Like the sky itself. Nico’s stomach lurched a bit as he felt those eyes roaming up and down his body. He felt very much exposed.   
“So did you like what you saw?” Will said. 

Will’s confession made him feel a bit bolder so he nodded his head slightly. “Yeah, I did. You looked good out there.” Will’s smile lit up his whole face. “Doesn’t explain why you were staring at me, though.”  
“Gods, you really are dense. Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror? Do you see how other people look at you when you’re sparring? How good you look in just a black tank top, sweating your ass off? I feel like I’m having to beat people off of you with a stick.”  
Nico snorted. “You are so full of it.”  
“I’m not though. You’re totally hot what with your olive complexion and all. Very much worthy of me staring at you like a creep.”  
Nico blushed. Never would he have thought that the word ‘hot’ would apply to him. Will reached out and slowly took his hand. When he saw that Nico wasn’t going to pull away, he threaded their fingers together. 

“So if I was staring at you and you were staring at me should we-.”  
“JUST FREAKING KISS ALREADY!” Piper’s voice rang shrilly in Nico’s ears. But her voice was also laced with a heavy dose of charmspeak. Nico felt his body lurch forward and capture Will’s lips with his own. He could taste the saltiness of the sweat on Will’s upper lip, but it wasn’t unpleasant in the least. He felt cool hands cup his face, bringing him closer; could feel the hotness of Will’s breath as it tickled his nose. In that moment, Nico forgot all his embarrassment and self-doubt, instead focusing only on how good Will’s lips felt against his own.   
When they finally broke apart, Will was staring at him intently his mouth half parted. He remembered how good he had looked out there on the court. Nico found that he looked even better up close.   
“Um,” Will stammered, his confidence from before shattering. “Would you like to go do something tomorrow?”   
“As long as it involves watching you play volleyball.”  
Will’s laughter was practically music. “Deal.”


End file.
